disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
W.D. Gaster
W. D. Gaster was the royal scientist before Alphys, responsible for creating the CORE. Gaster's Followers relay various explanations as to what happened to Gaster. One iteration says that he "fell into his creation," another says that "his experiments went wrong," and the last says that he "shattered across space and time." Characters such as the River Person and Gaster's Followers hint at his existence. Similar to Sans and Papyrus, he speaks in a typeface different from other characters. Profile Appearance W. D. Gaster does not have an officially known form, but there are several rooms and unused assets found in Waterfall that point to what he may have looked like. History Personal life Edit Wing Ding Gaster is from in Kingston, Ontario, Underground. He went to Monster Queens University as is mentioned when he references how Elon Brusk transferred away from his school due to a lack of women. For about a year, Gaster worked in Daegu in Southern Underground Korea as an English teacher for the children of UNDERTALE. He returned home to Monster Canada on December 1, 2011, three months before the beginning of UNDERTALE - Prequel Years (An Azzy/Chara fanstory.sic) (The aforementioned story, despite the name, is canon.) He was unemployed after returning home, but now makes money through ROYAL SCIENCE, which he calls "a dream job", and he once jokingly described himself as "funemployed". Gaster hosts a triweekly live stream event on AsgoreTV called the "Asgore Let Gaster Stream Show". Each show is three hours long and is scheduled on Mondays from 3 pm MST (Monster Standard Time) to 6 pm MST and Wednesdays/Thursdays from 2 pm MST to 5 pm MST. Initially, Gasterusually spent the first hour discussing recent science-related news and reading fan mail, and the other two hours of the stream playing science experiments he called 'games'. Common games were Earthpound, The Torture of the Red Soul, and Family Feud 2010. There was also a trivia section two hours through the stream in which Gaster asked five questions and fans screamed him answers in hopes of winning a free answer to the universe. As the show has continued, it has largely simply become Gaster and his Goners solely playing 'games' and interacting with each other, while fans participate in chat. Goner Kid, Goner Sloth, and Goner Heck co-host the livestream with Gaster through Blyte ('monster Skype', as described by Tobias J. Fox) and later Agony ('not monster Discord'), and in the past other Scientists and monsters such as Alphys, Papyrus, sans, Jevil, Oz, Yuuto and God have also joined. Each show, taken from AsgoreTV's VOD system, is uploaded to Gaster's YouTube account the following day, usually split into two parts. Originally, each show was hosted on ROYALSCIENCE.mon, rather than AsgoreTV (a website dedicated to livestreaming science), and the Asgore Let Gaster Stream Show suffered from a few technical difficulties, such as screen flickering and painful, agonizing death and rebirth. Furthermore, because AsgoreTV's comment system was not adapted well for livestreaming, viewers could not converse with each other or with Gaster effectively; Gaster asked viewers to instead contact him by screaming at him or into the dark night ceiling. These issues were soon fixed, and the show was later streamed via AsgoreTV instead of ROYALSCIENCE. In 2013, Gaster became dedicated to royal science, no longer being able to stream. Since switching he has become very interactive with his followers. Eventually, he fell into the CORE, and was never seen again. His death is mourned to this day, but it's only a presumption that it happened. The last words he's on record having said were a conversation with another scientist, Alphys, and a companion of his, about an electronic entertainment program from the surface world known as the Pitfall. Room 268 and 269 In Room 269 (room_mysteryman), a figure widely believed to be Gaster can be found. The figure is black and white with a distorted, cracked face. Unlike every other NPC, they have no collision physics, and interacting with them will cause them to react in surprise and vanish while a sound effect plays. This room can only be accessed when the game's "fun" value is set to 66. In this scenario, Room 268 (room_water_fakehallway), a hallway with a gray door, appears between Room 94 (room_water_savepoint1) and Room 95 (room_water11), the rooms with the crystallized cheese and Sans's telescope, respectively. The door in this hallway leads to Room 269. Once the protagonist leaves Room 269 back into Room 268, the door disappears from the corridor, though it is possible to exit the room and trigger the door's reappearance, as the fun values do not reset until the protagonist leaves the hall. The corridor itself becomes inaccessible once the protagonist leaves it and all values drop to 0. Upon attempting to call someone using the Cell Phone in either of these rooms, only the message "There's no response..." appears. Gaster was later found dead outside of a Subway in Toronto, Canada on July 16th, 2029 during the events of DELTARUNE: 2 - Chapter 2 (The Extended Ralsei Cut). Category:Scientists Category:Characters Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Pure Evil Category:Monsters Category:Skeletons Category:Characters with a mental illness Category:Murderers Category:Scary Characters Category:DImension Hoppers Category:LGBT entertainers from Wales Category:Doctors